One Day In the Cafe
by Pixie Heart1
Summary: This isn't the typical Alice waiting in the cafe thing, it's nothing like in the book. It's a lot more lighthearted. Not as romantic This is a oneshot but if you like i can change that, It's also a songfic. Song: The Best day of my life. Jasper POV.


Alice and Jasper Song fiction

Disclamer: I don't own Jesse McCartney's Song or Alice and Jasper *tear* I do own my ipod though :)

A/N:This is my first one shot so please be nice, and if you want i can make this a few more chapter's longer but your going to have to review if you want me too. Okay I'm out. :) Enjoy!

_Woke up around a half past ten  
Can't believe that I'm late again_

**"Crap!" I yelled to nobody in particular my lam Clock decided to stop again. I'm late to work again. Hopefully my friends Edward and Emmett will cover up for me. I had to hurry.  
**_Put down about a quart of caffine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,_

_Just the same old same_

**I Was out late last night so I Needed to get some coffee in my body to wake it up. So it would be awake like my screaming head was. I found my favorite pairs of jeans on the floor of my bed room, put on my boots, and ran to the car slamming into my glass door, again. I do this routine daily. I wake up late drink coffee, get dressed, and run to my old pick-up truck.**

_It goes to show  
You never know  
When everything's about to change_

**Little did I know my life was going to flip as soon as I got to the Café I worked at, as a waiter. I know not a great job but it pays the bills. Plus, I worked with my best friends, so it was okay.**

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ....  
Had the best day of my life_

**I Walked in the café, It was a 50s style dinner/café thing, and changed into my uniform and roller skates, greeted Edward and Emmett, Edward lectured me about being irresponsible, and Emmet just chuckled out "Welcome Back Sleepy-Head". I went to wait on my first table. That's when I saw a Beautiful little pixie. She turned around to see me gawking at her. Wow! Her face looked like an Angle's.**

_Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type_

_She was really short though, I don't usually like short girls since I'm so tall. It's kind of hard to have a relationship with a person a foot shorter then you.  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile_

**She wore some items of clothing I don't think anybody else would have put together. But, she pulled it off. With that bright smile that reminded me off my sister Rose's poster of Gwen Stefani. It was amazing!  
Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand**

_Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand_

**She turned and left the money she owed for the coffee she ordered and walked over to me giving me a flash of the lovely smile putting on her 50s style sunglasses, and taking a pen from her purse at the same time, took the back of my hand (her hand was soft, like she constantly had them in lotion, but they didn't have any lotion on them, the only thing she had on her red manicured hands was a small pinky ring.) Then she wrote her number on it. Smiled up at me and winked.**

_Then she was gone,  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man_

**Then she turned on her heels and walked off. Leaving me to stare at where she left, and the back of my hand. From now on I'm going to get to work early just to see if she will be there, and brush my hair, in the morning, and smile. I'm gonna be a different, and better man.**

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life_

**I couldn't believe what just happened. I woke up and did everything I always did yet, I had found the most perfect angel in the world. We she turned around and I saw her face the first time I could've sworn I'd died and went to heaven. This was definitely making my top ten days of my life. No, the best day of my life.**

_I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change_

**I**** walked over to Emmett and Edward. I think Emmett was cheering that I finally got a girlfriend or something but I wasn't paying attention. Edward just smiled.**

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life ,_

**Then Emmet busted my bubble and asked "dude how'd you score her?" Edward gave him a glare saying 'don't make girls seem like a prize to be won', then Nodded to me to explain and I said exactly what my head had been saying:**

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I ...  
Had the best day of my life_


End file.
